Sacred Love
by LoKoLuvsJohnnyDepp
Summary: Jack Sparrow is a pirate he loves being one. So then what is he doing with a richdaddys girl? Please try the summary sucks.


*bang, bang*

"Giselle, time to wake up dear"

Ugh. Great another day, Another boring planed out day.

"Yes, im awake just give me one minute pl-"

okay then just walk in, invade my privacy its not like a care right?

"Im sorry dear but we are already behind schedual you slept in rather late today" Bethany my personal maid said

Okay time to tell you about myself I guess. Well obviously my name is Giselle. Im 23, no wait 24 today is my birthday, November 2. Okay as i was saying I'm 24 and I suppose you could say my family is part of the "upper-class". My father is a wealthy lawyer that owns his own firm and unfortunatly a few slaves. My mother stays home and cares for myself and my two younger sister. Most people would think that we are the family of perfection. I suppose it seems that way, but i strongly dislike this life. I want to be else where, anywhere else but here. Now don't get me wrong I love my family so much, but i hate this life!

"Oh and happy birthday dear"

"Thankyou Bethany" i replied politly

"Alright lets get you dressed then we shall start you hair and makeup"

I got up and started to walk behind my dressing board when my mother appeared in the doorway

"Giselle i see you slept in today, oh well its your birthday you deserve to, your going to look so beautiful at the ball tonight"

"Thankyou mother"

Most people, well everyone tell me I look exactly like my mother. You see we both have blond hair and this unusual sliver-blue eye color. My second oldest sister Ashlyn, has brown hair and deep brown eyes. While my baby sister, Katherine has a mix of blond and brown hair with hazel eyes. Everyone envies the women of my family-mostly me. Sometimes I do use my looks to my advantage but who wouldn't? Im not superficial but I can be, everywomen is alittle.

"Alright ill leave you to get ready i cant wait to see how beautiful you look tonight"

"Love you mother" and i do truly love my mother

"love you to" she smiled and left

I walked behind the dressing board stripped down to my under-dress raised my arms above my head and said

"Alright Bethany let me have it"

She laughed walked over and started her tourcher.

1 Hour later...

"Alright we are just... about.... done!"

"Yes thank all that is holy!! This damn corset is killing"

"Alright dear, im going to go check the new maid. If thats okay with you?"

"Yes go ahead im fine. Thank you Bethany"

"Oh and dear. You might not want to let others hear you curse" With that she walked out.

I know that i don't treat Bethany like anyother "servant" but she is like family to me. She has a grandmotherly look and personality about her. She has deep black hair thats starting to gray and deep blue eyes. I think she is rather pretty.

I walked over to the floor length mirror and looked at my apperance. I had one a light blue silk dress, that looked almost silver with darker blue lace detail. My hair was curled and some parts were put up. Not many though everyone knew that I didnt like my hair up, so i made a compromise with my mother that i would put SOME up if i could keep most of it down. My cheecks had a bit of a rose color to them and my eyes were naturally dark because of my long thick lashes.

I smiled alittle, and walked out of my room. I went into the kitchen and saw my other sisters. I smiled at them and walked to the fruit bowl, grabbed an apple and sat down.

"Well dont you look beautiful" Katie said. She hates her name so I decided to call her Katie, she likes that much more.

"You do to, you to Ash"

Katie had on a pink dress with white lace with her hair up. While Ash had on a light yellow dress with blue lace and agian her her was pinned up.

She smiled a fake smile. Ash and I were never close for some reason. Katie and I on the other hand were a different story. We told eachither everything from our first crush to our first kiss. Even though she was 18 the age difference did not affect our sisterly friendship. Ash was 22 and it was like a huge gap seperated us.

"So Giselle, I heard Peter is going to ask you to be his wife" Katie said in a sing-song voice.

"What! When?" I exclaimed. Pete was my bestfriend I never felt that way about him.

"Tonight at the ball. He told me he was going to try to get you alone on the terrace then ask. Oh shoot dont tell him I told you!"

"Giselle you really dont have a choice but to marry him. Him and father are good friends and it would help fathers law firm" Ash said smiling with narrowed eyes

At that moment my mother walked in.

"Girls its time to go the carraige is here."

I slumped my shoulders and walked defeted out the door. I think Ash said something like dont slouch but i could care less.

3 hours later..

I'v been avoiding Peter all night everytime he walked to one side of the room I walked to the other. I know its immature but i dont care.

I was walking over to my friend Linda when out of knowhere Peter grabed my hand.

"Giselle. I havent seen you all night lets go out to the terrace." He said his green eyes shimmering with excitement.

"Umm how about we... umm.. dance. Yes lets dance first!"

"As you wish" He said as he twirled me out onto the dance floor.

He kept trying to make small talk while dancing but all I could do was smile and nod. When the song ended i paniced and told him I had to use the wash room and that I would meet him. He acepted my answer and walked out. As soon as he was out of sight I walked very fast outside, maybe alittle to fast.

When I was out there I kept walking till i reached the beach. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I dont know how long I was there just walking the beach looking at the waves and the moon and the stars. I figured I should go back to the ball and tell Pete the truth. As I was walking the streets I heard laughter. I turned around and there was 3 men drunk and stairing intently at me. I knew i should run but that would never get me anywhere in this dress. I had no idea what to do. As i was thinking the must have been walking toward me because suddently I was surrounded.

One man with a scared face and greasy hair grabbed me and started touching me. The other two went to join him but he told them that I was all his and to get lost. I was about to run when he put a pocket knife to my neck. The other two left and I was left alone with this horrible man. He started kissing me and grabing me in wrong places. I stomped on his foot and went to run but he caught me. He grabbed my arms and threw me back. The last thing I remember before my head colided with the stone wall was that another man was coming. 


End file.
